


El gran rey y su caballero

by karake456



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, M/M, Obsession, Olympics, Volleyball, sport
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa ve las Olimpiadas, soñando con estar bajo las luces de las estrellas. <br/>Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime</p>
            </blockquote>





	El gran rey y su caballero

Veinte centésimas.

El balón cruza sobre la red a la zona enemiga.

Dos milésimas.

El receptor contrario eleva la pelota para el segundo toque.

Cuarenta centésimas.

El jugador recibe y aumenta aún más la elevación, justo en los límites del espacio frente a la red.

Dos centésimas.

El armador, ya en el aire, envía el balón a la zona contraria, donde es atajado por el receptor contrincante.

El proceso se repite.

Cinco segundos después, ocurre la primera anotación del partido, a favor del equipo que se tardó dos segundos en devolver el toque. Cinco segundos han definido ya el partido, quizás el posible ganador, porque en esos instantes han demostrado al rival sus puntos débiles y fuertes. Los miembros más lentos, mas rápidos de la formación. Aquellos que tiran mejor de un lado, del otro. Y, por supuesto, los huecos aprovechables donde un buen lanzamiento podría pasar sin casi resistencia.

Al menos, ese era el tiempo que necesitaba Oikawa para percibir las fallas en los rivales, del juego olímpico que revisaba en YouTube. Con los cascos en los oídos y el teléfono móvil a la altura de su rostro, ocupaba el único puesto en las gradas del gimnasio donde podía conseguir WiFi. También tenía a la mano una libreta, para anotar observaciones o técnicas que podría usar para su equipo.

Debido a la diferencia horaria con Brasil, la mayoría de los juegos se transmitían en las horas de la noche o madrugada, horario ya ocupado por otras responsabilidades típicas de un estudiante de secundaria y capitán de un club deportivo. Así que, en esos minutos libres que tenía, encontraba paz en ver a los grandes jugar. Sus estrategias, y logros.

Después de todo, algún día él los alcanzaría. Soltó una risilla suave, a punto de continuar el vídeo cuando recibió el fuerte golpe de un balón en el rostro. Exclamó un gemido de dolor y por unos instantes, el mundo se volvió rojo.

\- Si tienes tiempo de ver vídeos, tienes de salir a tiempo. Vamos. Me muero del cansancio.-La voz del atacante ya la conocía más que bien. Las inflexiones no habían cambiado a través de los años, aunque si el tono y la profundidad de la voz. Oikawa sintió una mano que sujetaba su cara adolorida. Parpadeando, logró ajustar su mirada para percibir bien el rostro ajeno.- Muévete. Todavía puedo buscar el balón.

-Si...Iwa-chan...¡Pero me golpeaste muy duro! ¡Eres muy malo conmigo, Iwa-chan! -Exclamó el castaño, quitándose los cascos y guardando todo de forma apresurada en la mochila. Cargó esta y su bolso deportivo, saltando de dos en dos los escalones de la grada. Su rostro estaba rojo por el impacto, con unas ligeras lágrimas en los ojos del dolor.

Iwaizumi suspiró ante las quejas, rascándose la nuca. El arma del atentado, su balón personal, terminó guardado en su propia mochila deportiva. Miró a Oikawa, quejándose todavía y moviendo las piernas y brazos como un niño rabioso.- Tsk. No te golpeé tan fuerte...-Sin embargo, a modo de disculpas, tomó la bolsa deportiva de su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Sin cambiar la expresión enfurecida de sus facciones, reanudó su marcha a la salida del gimnasio.

Aunque aún le dolía, Oikawa sonrió de verdad, apresurándose tras Iwaizumi. Sin aceptar protestas, tomó su muñeca libre. Podría tardar cinco segundos con los demás, pero con él, apenas necesitaba un instante para saber lo que deseaba. Después de todo, en la cancha y fuera de ella, estaban compenetrados al punto de ser uno.

¿Cinco segundos para la primera anotación? No. Iwaizumi y él podrían hacerlo en segundo y medio. Juntos. 


End file.
